Ma vie, Mon amour
by laura74music
Summary: Une vie peut changer et un amour peut naître avec une simplicité étonnante. Mais quand on est Kim Marquez, rien n'est JAMAIS simple...résumé nulissime, venez lire !
1. Prologue

Voilà, c'est ma première fiction, soyez indulgent. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner mais bon...Attention, prologue ultra-court ! C'est juste pour situer un peu l'histoire. N'hésitez pas : Review !

* * *

Prologue :

« Je préfère l'avenir au passé, car c'est là que j'ai décidé de passer le restant de mes jours – Victor Hugo »

Je m'appelle Kimberley Elisabeth Marquez.

Avant que vous demandiez, oui, je suis mexicaine. Et oui, je parle parfois (tout le temps en fait) en espagnol. Et non, je ne vis pas dans le quartier sud d'une pauvre ville déchiré entre latino y blanco. Enfin, plus maintenant.

Je vivais là-bas avec mi'ama, mon père, ma sœur et mon frère. Mon frère, Alex, est partie en Californie avec sa petite amie Brittany, pour étudier la chimie (euurrkk). Ma sœur, et bien, elle est toujours avec nous, enfin je crois. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas souvent à la maison. Toujours à traîner en boite avec ses potes ou à fumer je-ne-sais-quoi je-ne-sais-où. En tout cas, jusque là tout va bien. Oui mais voilà, ça ne s'arrête pas là. Mon père a quitté ma mère pour aller vivre avec sa p*** sibérienne. M'enfin, ce n'est pas trop grave ça. Seulement, mi'ama (ma maman) a du « récupérer » les 5 enfants de sa sœur après que celle-ci est disparue dans la nature, pour ne plus revenir d'ailleurs. Résultats des courses, nous voilà 6 et demi à la maison. Du coup, mi'ama a décidé qu'il serait bien d'aller vivre ailleurs pour échapper au mauvais karma. Je t'en foutrai moi du mauvais karma. Au passage, elle a envoyé ma sœur en rehab' chez ma grand-mère, et de une !

C'est comme ça que commence mon histoire, le 5 Août 2010.


	2. Chapter 2

Le premier vrai chapitre, encore un peu court...Je vais essayer de poster régulierement.

Merci à lili pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir.

L'univers twilight appartient à Stefani Meyer.

Bonne lecture et Review please.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Déménagement, installation et rencontres….

La pluie s'écrasait sur ma vitre. Je regardais deux gouttes faire la course. La voiture continuait sa route, _mi'ama_ au volant, vers notre destination finale, la Push. La Push, c'est la réserve quileute (indienne donc), à environ 2 kilomètres de Forks. Ici, tout est vert. J'aime le vert, le vert pomme, le vert fluo, pas le vert vieille mousse ! _Mi'ama_ a décidé que nous allions venir habiter ici parce qu'elle a passée quelques années de sa vie dans le coin. Nous c'est _mi'ama_, mes 5 cousins et moi. Mes 5 cousins sont (roulement de tambour...) Skye (16 ans), Caleb (15 ans), les jumelles Mélodie et Harmonie (9 ans) et Roméo (3 ans). Je me dois de préciser que Skye est aussi ma meilleure amie et que Caleb, bien que plus jeune mais bien plus grand, joue le rôle du grand frère. S'ils vivent tous avec nous, c'est parce que ma tante est partie et que nous n'avons aucune idée de qui est le père de chacun.  
Enfin, nous arrivons devant une maison assez grande aux allures de chalet, surement comme toutes les maisons ici. Je me précipitais dehors, suivie de près par la tribu. Mais, évidemment la Mama n'a pas couru donc nous voila coincés dehors comme des idiots. Je pénétrais dans le hall, qui était en fait une sorte de petit couloir menant à la cuisine. Celle-ci était séparée du salon par un simple bar (trois planches de bois clouées ensemble quoi !). Sur le côté droit de la pièce se trouvait l'escalier.  
A l'étage, il y avait 5 chambres. Une pour _mi'ama_, une pour moi, une pour Skye, une pour les jumelles et la dernière pour Caleb et Roméo (qui est dans l'incapacité totale de dormir sans son frère à côté..._no hay comentarios_).

Dans la maison, tous les murs étaient blancs. Quand je posais la question, _Mama _m'a dit que c'est nous qui allions dessiner, peindre et coller sur tout les murs afin de « personnaliser la maison et permettre d'exprimer notre créativité créant ainsi notre propre style artistique ». Autrement dit, plutôt que d'acheter des feuilles ou des toiles, elle nous laisse dessiner sur les murs. Chacun commençait déjà à élaborer des projets pour sa chambre ou pour une quelconque partie de la maison. Ainsi, les jumelles sont venues me demander de leur peindre les partitions de leurs chansons préférées sur un mur de leur chambre, et Roméo à demandé des animaux pour son mur. Caleb veut faire plein de photos pour les mettre dans le hall et faire un couloir de photos nous représentants. Skye veut faire des jets de couleurs sur ses murs et Mama veut que je fasse une fresque dans le couloir de l'étage et des écritures dans le salon. Pour ma chambre, et bien, je verrais ça à la fin !

_¡Niños ¡ ¡Venis comer !_

_¡Dios mio !_ Elle a prononcé la phrase magique, la phrase qui a pour effet que quiconque se trouvant sur le chemin des _niños_ prend le risque d'être piétiner. A ce moment précis, un troupeau d'éléphants se précipitant dans la cuisine aurait été des plus discrets à côté de ce troupeau de _mexicanos. _Pour le diner, _Mama_ avait préparé une salade grecque (vous vous attendiez à quoi exactement ? Des tacos ?). Quand elle fait ça c'est généralement qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de cuisiner parce qu'elle prépare quelque chose. _Huele muy mal para mì. _Et effectivement, c'était mauvais pour moi.

Hum _¿Niños?_, commença-t-elle, je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose _de muy_ _importante._ Vous savez que, en venant ici, je pourrais ouvrir mon école d'art. (Approbation générale). Bien, ça va me prendre pas mal de temps donc je vais devoir vous demander de faire deux ou trois petites choses pour m'aider. Caleb, c'est toi qui emmèneras les jumelles et Roméo à l'école. Skye, tu as décidé de trouver un travail à la place d'aller en cours, très bien, mais tu devras effectuer aider les petits à faire leurs devoirs et t'occuper d'eux quand je ne serais pas là pour que Caleb et Kim puissent étudier. Kim, quant à toi, tu es en charge, déjà de toute la décoration mais en plus tu es responsable des courses et de la cuisine, quand je suis absente. Et, bien entendu, tout le monde participe aux tâches ménagères. _¿Entiendéis ?_

_Sì Catherina._

Bien. Allez dormir. La journée de demain sera longue. _Buenas noches_

Mais la journée de demain ne sera malheureusement que la première.

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Toujours le même rêve. Le coup de feu. Le corps qui tombe. Le sang. _¡Suficiente Kim !_ Allez ! Bouge-toi ma fille ! Une longue journée t'attend. Après 20 minutes d'auto-persuasion, je finis par me lever et descendre en bas, toujours en pyjama. Personne. Bah oui, évidemment. Skye est au boulot, _Mi'ama_ est à l'école d'art pour les derniers préparatifs et Caleb a du partir avec _los niños pequeños_. Sur le bar, je trouvais un mot _de Mama :_

_Querida,_

_Estoy en la escuela por terminar el trabajo antes de que los estudiantes llevan.¡Soy muy impacienta ! Se puede ir a comprar lo que necesita por la casa y la cena porque mi amiga viene con su familia._

_Gracias, te amo, _

_Catherina _

(Ma chérie,

Je suis à l'école pour terminer le travail avant que les élèves arrivent. Je suis si impatiente ! Peux-tu aller acheter ce qu'il faut pour la maison et le diner parce que mon amie vient se soir avec sa famille

Merci, je t'aime,

Catherina)

En-dessous, je pouvais voir les différentes écritures de tout les membres de _mi familia _avec différentes précisions sur ce qu'ils veulent comme décoration, aménagement, fringues ou encore bouffe (bah oui, on est en pleine croissance). Je fis un récapitulatif de ce qu'il fallait que j'achète, pris la carte bleue dans le portefeuille familiale et partie vers ma voiture. Ma voiture est une Monte Carlo SS de 1987 blanche. _Eres el amor de mi vida._ Je suis complètement dingue de voiture, surtout celle-ci. Je passe ma vie à la bichonner même si les pièces coûtent cher.

Ça fait 10 minutes que je tourne dans la réserve sans trouver la moindre trace de magasin. Finalement, je m'arrêtais au bord de la route et réfléchis un moment. Puis je me rappelais que Skye travaillait justement dans une boutique, je lui téléphonais donc :

_Holà, es Kim._

_Si, lo sé_. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Bah, tu saurais où je peux trouver un centre commerciale ?

_¿Eres stupida ?_

_No ¿porque ?_

Parce que je travaille au centre commerciale _pendeja_ (=abrutie)

Ok, ok. Explique-moi !

Environ 25 minutes plus tard, j'arrivais au « centre commerciale ». Ici, le centre commercial était composé de petits chalets (comme par hasard). Je me garais en face de la boutique de fringues où travaillait Skye. Celle-ci, ces cheveux rouges flottants derrière elle, se précipita sur moi pour me sauter dans les bras. J'éclatais de rire devant son exubérance. Puis, elle retourna vers son boulot et moi, je partis vers les boutiques. « Alors, ma petite Kimmy, par quoi on commence ? Pas par la bouffe, parce que resté dans le coffre c'est génial. Donc je vais chercher les trucs de déco. Pourquoi je me parle toute seule ? _Soy loca._ ». Je me dirigeais finalement vers une boutique de bricolage qui se trouvait à l'opposé de ma voiture. En entrant, je fus assaillie par l'odeur familière de la peinture. Je me sentis tout de suite à l'aise. Je me baladais dans les rayons attrapant ce dont j'avais besoin ici et là. Puis je me dirigeais vers la caisse où se tenait une jeune femme magnifique malgré que son visage soit d'un côté abimé par trois grandes griffures. Evidemment, ça ne me gênait pas, après tout j'en ai vu des biens pires.

Bonjour ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

_¡Holà !_ Je voudrais payer mes articles.

Oh, oui. Bien sûr. Désolé je suis nouvelle, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire…

Ce n'est pas grave. _No importa._

Merci. Elle me fit payer mes articles et ajouta : Je m'appelle Emily, j'habite à l'est, en bordure de la forêt. Viens me voir si tu as besoin de moi.

_Gracias_. J'y penserais et toi aussi tu m'appelé si tu as un problème.

Je quittais finalement la boutique pour me diriger vers le parking avec mes 18 sacs, lourds en plus ! Je mis les sacs dans ma voiture puis repartie vers la supérette pour faire les courses de bouffe en réfléchissant au menu. Je me décidais finalement pour en entrée une salade d'endives, en plat du poulet mariné et des légumes à la poêle et en dessert un fondant au chocolat, un classique. Après avoir fait mes courses, je retournais à ma voiture toujours plongée dans mes pensées et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je finis par percuter un groupe de mecs qui se dirigeait vers la supérette :

_¡Que mierda ! ¡¿ Por qué solo me pasa a mi ? ¡No es posible ser tan torpe ! _

Euh….ça va ?, commença le plus grand avec les cheveux courts

Parce qu'on a rien compris de ce que t'as dit !, continua le plus petit dans son tee-shirt moulant, les trois autres gars se marrant comme je-sais-pas-quoi.

Je vais bien. Et si vous avez rien compris c'est parce que c'était de l'_español_ !

Ah ok…Je suis Paul, dit le premier gars, et voici Quil, dit-il en désignant le deuxième, Jacob, Embry et Jared.

Enchanté, moi c'est Kimberley. Je viens d'arriver.

On se verra au lycée. Bye.

Ouais, salut.

Vu la tête et la politesse des gens ici, parce qu'ils m'ont parlés mais pas aidés à ramasser mes courses, je vais avoir du mal à contrôler mon caractère. Mais je pus finalement me diriger vers ma voiture et rentré à la maison. Une fois arrivée, je rangeais les courses, enfilait ma blouse et je commençais à ranger les cartons et nettoyer la maison. Au bout de trois heures, il était plus que temps de préparer à manger. C'est ce moment-là que choisir Caleb et les _pequeños _pour rentrer. A partir du moment où ils passèrent la porte ça devint Bagdad dans la maison. Jusqu'à ce que :

« _¡¿ Que pasa aqui ? ¿Es una broma ?_ »

Aïe ! _Mama _est rentrée. En deux temps trois mouvements, l'ordre fût rétabli, le dîner préparé, la table dressée, tout le monde préparé et chacun jouant dans sa chambre. Puis la sonnette retentit.


	3. Chapter 3

bonjour !

Désolé du retard vraiment :(((

Je vais faire court aujourd'hui pour vous laisser lire

rar :

lili : merci encore tes reviews me font toujours plaisir

lea228 : merci a toi aussi, voilà la suite :)

guest: merci aussi :)

tout l'univers Twilight est à Stefanie Meyer

* * *

Chapitre 2 : le dîner et la fin de l'été

(Puis la sonnette retentit)

Les pas de _Mi'ama _résonnèrent dans la maison suivis du bruit de la porte qu'on ouvre puis des voix impossibles à différenciées depuis l'étage. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, affichait un sourire purement hypocrite sur mon visage et me dirigeais lentement vers l'escalier suivie des autres qui, visiblement, effectuait la même démarche que moi. Nous n'avions pas l'habitude d'avoir du monde à la maison à Chicago pour la simple et bonne raison que l'on faisait fuir tout le monde. Au lycée, les rumeurs sur nous allaient bon train. Certaines disaient qu'on était consanguin ce qui est faux, mais d'autres, plus réelles, parlaient de gangs, de drogues et de sexe. Arrivés en bas des escaliers, nous pûmes découvrir une…gentille petite famille. Une femme et un jeune homme (d'à peu près mon âge apparemment) encadraient un homme en fauteuil roulant (n.a : Vous avez compris qui c'était ^^, moi j'ai choisi de garder sa femme en vie). La femme s'appelait en fait Marianne Black, l'homme en fauteuil Billy, son mari et leur fils Jacob. Nous nous présentâmes tour à tour et ils firent des efforts visibles pour retenir quel prénom désignait quel _mexicano_. _Era lindo en un sentido_ (= C'était mignon dans un sens). Après les salutations, nous passâmes tous à table. _Mama_ au bout avec à sa droite Marianne et à sa gauche Billy. A côté de Marianne, dans l'ordre, Jacob, Caleb, Roméo et Harmonie et de l'autre côté moi, Skye et Mélodie. Tout se passa bien et comme à un dîner normal, les adultes parlèrent entre eux pendant que nous on écoutait, ou se chamaillait selon. Après le dessert, il ne resta à table que _Mi'ama_, Marianne, Billy, Jacob et moi. Skye commençant tôt demain et Caleb étant crevé, ils partirent se coucher en même temps que les _pequeños_. C'est donc à ce moment-là que Jacob et moi fûmes inclus dans la conversation :

Du coup, tu vas mettre les enfants à quelles écoles ? demanda Marianne à _Mama_

Roméo et les jumelles vont à l'école primaire de La Push, Caleb et Kim, au lycée et Skye travaille.

Ah…Kim, Caleb et toi rentrez en quelle classe ?

Caleb en seconde et moi en première, _señora_.

Jacob aussi est en première, vous serez peut-être ensemble, précisa Billy.

_Si_…, commençai-je ne sachant si je devais rire ou pleurer.

Elle est à vous la voiture devant la maison ? C'était la première fois que Jacob parlais, hallucinant.

Oui…commença ma mère

Elle est à moi, la coupai-je

Sérieux ?! Elle est magnifique.

_Gracias_. Tu veux aller la voir ?

Ouais, se serait cool.

D'un signe de tête, ils nous autorisèrent à quitter la table. J'attrapais mes clés dans l'entrée et me dirigeais vers mon bébé, Jacob sur les talons.

Tu l'aimes vraiment ta voiture, hein ? commença-t-il après 10 minutes de contemplation silencieuse.

Oui, ça se voit tant que ça ? répondis-je gênée.

Ouais ! dit-il mort de rire, mais comment tu l'entretiens ? il reprit son sérieux, tu fais de la mécanique ?

_Si amigo_. Je me débrouille pas trop mal. Et toi tu t'y connais ?

Ouaip'. On pourrait...hum...bosser ensemble vu qu'on va être dans la même classe et tout...

_Si ¡ Va a ser grande ! _

Quoi ?

Oui. Ça va être génial ! Va falloir que tu apprennes à parler _español._

Ouais, on verra ça !

Nous discutâmes encore un moment puis Jacob et ses parents durent partir. On se donna rendez-vous la veille de la rentrée pour y aller ensemble et pour le mois d'Août, on verra ça.

Une routine commença à s'installer a la _casa Marquez. _Le matin, à part Skye et _Mama_ qui partaient bossées, j'étais la première levée. Je préparais le petit déjeuner puis j'enfilais mon jogging et partait courir. Je longeais la plage jusqu'à la forêt que je remontais pour arriver à la falaise. Mais, en ce matin du 19 Août, une surprise m'attendait au sommet. Le matin, étant donné la chaleur ambiante, j'avais mis un sweat mais en-dessous je ne portais qu'une brassière courte. Mes tatouages et ma cicatrice était donc visibles sous mon sweat. Je pris le chemin habituel commençant doucement puis accélérant pour arriver à ma vitesse idéale. En passant, dans la forêt, je fus parcourue d'un frisson. Il est vrai que la forêt est assez inquiétante. Je sortis finalement de l'ombre des sous-bois pour m'avancer au bord de la falaise. Là je découvris que je n'étais pas seule. Je renfilais vite mon sweat que j'avais enlevé un peu plus tôt afin que personne ne puisse voir mon dos ou mon ventre. En avançant un peu plus loin, je découvris une bande de gars qui avait l'air d'avoir mon âge. Parmi eux je reconnus Jacob. Je décidais donc de continuer ma route en faisant comme si je ne les avais pas vus. Malheureusement, ma technique d'esquive discrète ne fonctionna pas. Jacob me repéra direct sans me laisser la moindre chance de fuite :

Elena ! ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule dans les bois ?

¡ Holà Jacob ! Està bien. Hacio una carrera ¿no lo he visto ?

Je peux avoir les sous-titres ?

J'ai dit : Salut Jacob ! ça va. Je fais un jogging, ça ne se voit pas ?

Ah ok…ouais si ça se voit…hum…viens je vais te présenter mes potes.

On s'est déjà vu….

Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une présentation dans les règles.

Ok je m'incline.

Voici dans l'ordre : Jared, Paul, Quil et Embry.

Et là, contre toute attente, j'explosais de rire sans arriver à me calmer. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je réussis enfin à ma calmer. Quand ils me demandèrent ce qui m'avait fais rire, je ne leur répondis pas, leur fit un geste d'adieu et repartit d'où je venais en trottinant doucement. Je finis par arriver à la maison, me douchait et la routine reprit ses droits. Je continuais à décorer petit à petit la maison, en retardant le plus possible le moment où je devrai poser pour Caleb afin qu'il puisse finir le couloir de l'entrée. Un collage pour grand enfant si vous voulez mon avis. Malheureusement, plus je repoussais le moment fatidique, plus je laissais de temps à Skye pour me préparer une tenue.

Finalement, elle me prépara deux tenues. La première était composée d'un jean retroussé avec un débardeur blanc, une chemise nouée et un peu boutonnée et des victoria's . La deuxième était une robe bustier rose pâle dont la jupe vaporeuse flottait autour de moi. Caleb décida que la séance photo aurait lieu le samedi 20 Août, le lendemain donc.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais vêtue de la première tenue à 14 heures en pleine forêt vers les falaises. Caleb me faisait poser de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Bien entendu, toutes ces photos ne serviraient qu'à compléter ce qu'il avait déjà car _por supuesto_ j'étais son modèle favori. Allez savoir pourquoi. En effet, j'étais brune aux yeux verts (fait assez rare pour une mexicaine je vous l'accorde), de taille moyenne mais ici assez petite vu les géants qui couraient la ville et plutôt fine mais avec des formes. La séance en forêt dura plusieurs heures mais sur la plage à peine dix minutes. Nous décidâmes donc, une fois que je me fus changée, de rester sur la plage faire un pique-nique. Je pris donc ma voiture, allait à la maison pour récupérer tout les enfants et mama, un pique-nique et tout ce qu'il faut pour une soirée à la plage.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde :)

voilà un nouveau chapitre plus rapidement cette fois. Dans ce chapitre, je mets surtout en place le cadre du lycée, très important pour la suite.

RAR :

Lea228 : Je ne peux pas tout te dire mais elle c'est surtout foutu d'eux. Et oui tu as vu, la suite est déjà la :)

lili : Merci encore d'être là à chaque chapitre :) Je suis contente que ça te plaise :)

lisa1905 : I hope you're always like it :) Et je vais essayer de continuer à poster régulierement chérie :)

Je vous retrouve en bas.

Tout appartient à Stefanie Meyer

* * *

Chapitre 3 : la rentrée 

Ellipse de 11 jours : 1er septembre 6h00  
PoV Kim (parce qu'après je mettrais peut-être d'autres PoV)  
*dringdringdring*  
Le son de mon réveil me tira lentement et délicatement *ironie* du sommeil. ¡ Que mierda ! Je déteste la rentrée, qui plus est dans un nouveau lycée. En plus, je suis sur que ici tout le monde connaît tout le monde. Je me levais finalement et allais préparer le petit déjeuner. Skye et Mama pouvant se lever un peu plus tard puisque la première commençait à 9 heures et la seconde était su proprio jefe. Après avoir tout préparé, je me dirigeais vers les chambres. Je commençais par Mélodie et Harmonie, chacun ayant son propre rituel du matin. Pour elles, il fallait chanter Hakuna Matata (allez savoir pourquoi), je commençais donc :  
Hakuna Matata  
Mais quelle phrase magnifique  
Hakuna Matata  
Quel chant fantastiiiiique  
Ce mot signifie que tu vivras ta vie  
Sans aucuns soucis  
Philosophie  
Hakuna Matata  
Ainsi, les jumelles se levèrent. Puis vint le tour de Roméo et Caleb. Il fallait d'abord que je réveille le plus petit. Je m'assis donc au bord du lit : « Mi amor, tienes que levantarte. Es el tiempo de ir a la escuela. (= Mon amour, il faut te lever. C'est l'heure d'aller à l'école) »  
Puis je redescendis, laissant le plaisir à Roméo de réveiller son grand frère. Finalement quad ils furent tous en bas, nous avons pu prendre notre petit déjeuner.  
Ellipse d'une heure et demi :  
Après une dure bataille, nous étions tous dans MA voiture direction le lycée/école/maternelle.  
Je déposais d'abord les jumelles et Roméo puis repartit vers le lycée avec Caleb. Je me garais et nous descendîmes. Là je vis le groupe « des populaires » avec lesquels je sus déjà que je ne m'entendrais pas vu le façon dont il se moquait des autres élèves. Je remarquais également que Jacob était dans ce groupe là mais qu'il se tenait un peu à l'écart avec deux de ses amis, Quil et Embry si je me souvenais bien :  
- Caleb ? (= celui à l'envers mais je le trouve plus ) Ves lo que veo ?  
- ?Que pasa Kim ?  
- ¡ Mira esta banda de zorras que se burlan de todos los que pasan ! No puedo soportar las chicas como este.  
- Lo sé pero no pudes hacer nada ?Claro ?  
- Si….  
- Bien , vahmos en clase chica.  
- Callate Idiota  
( traduction :  
- Caleb, tu vois ce que je vois ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kim ?  
- Regarde cette bande de sal*pes qui se moque de tous ceux qui passent ! Je ne supporte pas les filles comme ça  
- Je sais mais tu peux rien faire, compris ?  
- Ouais….  
- Bien, alors en cours chica (ça n'as pas vraiment de traduction dans ce cas là mais on pourrait dire meuf, nana ou des trucs de ce genre vous voyez ?)  
- Ta gu*ule Idiot )  
Nous continuons de discuter en espagnol pour pouvoir commenter tranquillement ce qu'on voyait. Je me sentais vraiment décaler ici. Moi j'étais habillé genre détendu, jean clair, tee-shirt large mais court, une veste genre sweat et des baskets montante Nike blanche et or. Mon sac de cours était en bandouillère sur mon épaule. Toutes les autres filles était soit en mini-jupe ras la touffe, string qui dépasse, etc.. ou alors en tenue unie , rien d'extravagant quoi. Pfff….Finalement, Caleb partit vers les listes de secondes pendant que j'allais vers celles des premières. Je vis que j'étais en salle 303 avec comme professeur principale Mme Yosku. Génial ! Je suivis donc la foule jusqu'à arriver à la 303. J'entrais dans la salle et me dirigeais directement vers le fond de la salle. Je m'installais confortablement le dos à moitié contre le mur jetant des regards peu engageants à quiquonque tentait de s'asseoir près de moi. Mais tout d'un coup, une fille avec des cheveux noir corbeau habillée tout en noir, une vraie gothique, s'assis et se tourna vers moi :  
- Salut, t'es nouvelle ? Je suis Marie-Suzanne mais appelle moi Sue.  
- Si, me llamo Kim.  
- Espagnole ?  
- Mexicaine  
- On devrait arriver à s'entendre du moment que tu n'es pas comme toutes ses sal...  
- Zorras  
- Quoi ?  
- Au lieu de le dire normalement dis-le en espagnol comme ça tu risque rien. Et non je ne suis pas comme ces filles.

Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux….

A ce moment-là, le prof entra. J'aurais pu dire « et le silence se fît » maiiiiiisssss….non, vu sa petite taille personne ne voyait MmeYosku. Quand soudain :

TAISEZ-VOUS ! *grosblanc* Bien, Bonjour à tous, je suis Mme YOSKU et je serais votre professeur principal ainsi que votre professeur de Littérature. Je vais donc faire l'appel et vous donnez les emplois du temps. Alors […] Marie-Sue Carter

Présente !

[…] Kimberley Marquez

¡Aqui ! *chuchotementsdanstoutelasall e* (pensée de Kim : Non, mais c'est quoi leur problème à eux ? Ils ont jamais entendu parler español de leurs vies ou quoi ?! Zen Kim, Zen, respire ma fille…)

Jared Nozuka

Ouais !

Mr Nozuka, on ne dit pas ouais à son professeur ! [suite de l'appel]

Ellipse jusqu'au repas de midi :

Je sortis de cours et me dirigeais vers la sortie, nous n'avions cours que le matin, aujourd'hui. J'accompagnais Sue jusqu'à sa voiture et me dirigeais vers la mienne tout en regardant mon portable. Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise (NdA : Elle parle bien hein ? ça va pas durer vous inquiétez pas ^^) de voir Jacob adossé à ma voiture. Je m'approchais donc tout doucement par derrière et lui dis :

Vire ton gros derrière de ma voiture illico presto si tu veux pas que mon pied atterisse dans tes _huevos _(pas besoin de traduction je crois ) .

Bizarrement, il comprit tout de suite et se recula :

Je voulais juste te dire que si tu as besoin d'aide pour les cours ou dans le lycée tu peux venir me voir si tu veux….

_Gracias_ Jacob, lui répondis-je avec un sourire. Je trouvais ça sympa de sa part alors qu'on se connaissait à peine mais bon avoir la même passion pour les voitures ça rapproche je pense. On parlât encore un peu puis il partit vers ses amis tandis que Caleb arrivait. On monta dans la voiture direction _la casa_ ! L'après-midi, j'attaquai la déco du salon jusqu'à ce que _mi'ama_ rentre. La soirée se déroula normalement. Tout le monde raconta sa journée dans un gros mélange d'anglais et d'español. Finalement, tout le monde alla se coucher pour être près à attaquer les cours/ le boulot pour de vrai….

* * *

Alors ça vous as plus ? J'espère...

Enfin, j'ai décidé de faire des chapitres un peu moins long mais plus clair et, surtout, plus régulier :)

N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos commentaires / suggestions

Bye ! :)

Laura


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour !

J'ai beaucoup d'inspiration donc je vais peut-être arriver à finir la fiction ! J'accélère l'action car je trouve que c'est trop lent. Merci à ceux qui lisent , mais laisser moi une review que je sache car quand on publie et qu'on ne sait pas si ça plait c'est perturbant !

RaR :

L'ange de twilight : merci pour ta review (qui est le seul ;)) ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes j'espère que le suite te plairas ! :)

Tout est à S. Meyer !

Bonne lecture !

Je vous retrouve à la fin du dernier chapitre que je publierais aujourd'hui :)

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Ellipse de deux semaines

PoV Jared :

Qu'est-ce que j'en avais marre des cours. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus alors que ça ne faisait que deux semaines qu'ils avaient recommencés. Je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment je suis tout le temps énervé et ma température frôle les 40 degrés. Quand j'y repense je ne suis pas le seul, Paul aussi est bizarre.

Flash-back

Salut mec ! ça va ? lançais-je en arrivant

Est-ce que ça à l'air d'aller ?! Me répondis Paul méchamment

Je n'insistais pas et m'en allait.

Fin Flash-back

Finalement j'avais compris ce que Paul avait, et moi aussi, une semaine plus tard.

Flash-back

Je traversais le parking pour rejoindre ma moto, je ne me sentais pas bien depuis ce matin, et j'avais décidé de rentrer chez moi, Jake me couvrait de toute manière. Alors que j'avançais, je vis une silhouette courir vers moi. Je me dis qu'elle allait ce décaler mais elle du se dire la même chose vu que nous nous sommes foncés dedans. L'incident aurait pu être innocent ou même un prétexte de drague si la personne qui m'avait foncé dedans et était par terre devant moi n'avait pas été ELLE. Elle ? Kim Marquez. Petite mexicaine totalement insupportable avec son accent et sa façon de parler à moitié dans son dialecte bizarre. En plus, elle avait remballé ma petite amie, Madisson, la fille la plus cool du lycée, le jour d'avant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois que je la vois j'ai envie de lui en foutre une. Bref' elle se releva et me regarda droit dans les yeux, autant que c'est possible vu sa petite taille :

Surtout ne t'excuse pas pendejo !

Je ne vois pas pour quoi je m'excuserais c'est toi qui m'a foncé dedans !

Pas du tout ! c'est toi qui ne t'as pas poussé !

Et là elle commença à me hurler dessus en espagnol. Je sentis la rage m'envahir, je tremblais, j'avais chaud, non je brûlais littéralement. Je partis alors en courant vers la forêt, comme par instinct de survie. Je m'arrêtais soudain au milieu d'une clairière et tombais à genoux. J'avais de plus en plus chaud, je tremblais toujours plus fort. J'hurlais tant la douleur était forte. Mais je luttais, contre quoi je ne sais, mais j'avais l'impression que si j'abandonnais ma vie allait changer. Je m'agrippais au sol des deux mains, plantant mes doigts dans le sol meuble. Soudain, je sentis mes os craquer, ma peu se déchirer et j'eus la sensation d'être libéré. Je baissais mon regard vers le sol et vis que mes deux mains c'étaient transformées en pattes…de LOUP ! (Nada : Surprises ? )) La peur m'envahit quand soudain j'entendis une voix ressemblant à celle de Paul dans ma tête :

J'y crois, tu flippes comme une meuf ! Hahahahahahaha !

Je me retournais et aperçus deux grands loups dans la clairière. L'un se roulait par terre en rigolant, enfin feulant plus tôt, et l'autre tout noir, me regardas droit dans les yeux et me parla :

Jared, tout va bien ?

Sam ?

Oui.

Oui tout va bien enfin je crois…

C'est normal ne t'in.

Hahahahahahaha !

Paul ! Arrête ça tout de suite s'exclama-t-il avec une sorte de double voix.

Fin Flash-back

C'est ainsi que je découvris la vraie nature de notre peuple. Bien sûr, je connaissais les histoires mais je les considérais comme des histoires pour enfants, des mythes.

Aujourd'hui, je retournais en cours pour la première fois depuis deux semaines. Je stressais un peu, j'espérais me contrôler.

Je garais ma moto et commençais à me diriger vers le lycée, quand je vis une silhouette facilement reconnaissable s'avancer vers moi. Kim. Je sentis une douce chaleur s'insinuée en moi. Je fronçais les sourcils. Bizarre, que me voulait-elle ?

T'étais où ? Elle semblais inquiète

Je…

Et là elle leva les yeux vers moi. Quand je croisais son regard, je sentis ma vie basculée. Elle seule comptait. En un instant, elle est devenue mon soleil, mon oxygène, ma vie. Je ne pus répondre et continuais à la regarder.

PoV Kim :

2 semaines. 2semaines qu'il n'était pas revenue en cours. Mais pourquoi je me sentais aussi mal ? Ce n'est que Jared. Le pauvre coño que je ne peut pas voir en peinture. Pourtant, il me manquait, son petit sourire narquois quand on se disputait l'étincelle dans ses yeux quand il riait. C'est sans doute pour ça que quand je le vis traverser le parking je me dirigeais vers lui :

T'étais où ? J'essayais de ne pas paraître trop inquiète

Je…commença-t-il.

Je levais alos les yeux vers lui et quand nos regards se croisèrent, il s'arrêta soudainement de parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? ¡ Dios mio ! il est devenu fou ! ou alors sa ma personne qui lui fait tellement d'effet qu'il ne peut même plus parler (ça va les chevilles ? oui très bien merci).

Finalement, après ouvert et fermer la bouche une dizaine de fois, il parla :

Je t'aime….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

PoV Kim

Je t'aime….

Non mais il est malade ! Lo que lo deja como el género no hay problema! "Te amo" No, pero pensé que era justo o qué?! Lo voy a matar! (= lui il me sort ça comme ça genre pas de problème ! "Je t'aime" Non mais il a crus que c'était la foire ou quoi ?! Je vais le tuer !)

D'un côté, mon cœur loupa un battement, quand il me dit ça. Non ! Je n'avais pas le droit, pas après ce qui était arrivé à Paco. Je ne pouvais pas retomber amoureuse, je n'avais pas le droit. Je sentis les larmes montées en repensant à tout ça, mais j'avais trop de fierté pour pleurer devant lui, alors je partis. Loin. Vite.

PoV Jared :

Soudain, je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire en voyant la douleur dans ses yeux. Puis je la vis partir en courant. Pourtant j'avais clairement entendu son cœur avoir un raté. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passer mais je sais que je pensais ce que j'ai dis jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Je décidais de ne pas aller en cours et retournait voir Sam.

Quand j'arrivais chez Emilie, ils étaient tout les deux assis dans le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je m'arrêtais devant eux et regardais Sam droit dans les yeux :

Sam, je…je.

Tu t'es imprégné n'est-ce pas ?

Je…oui mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais c'est sortis tout seul ! J'ai du lui faire peur ! Elle va me détester ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Oh mon dieu ! je vais la perdre ! je ne vais jamais survivre à ça !

STOP ! Calme-toi et concentre-toi tu vas la retrouver ! Respire et ferme les yeux !

Je m'exécutais et eus une vision de Kim en pleurs dans les bras de deux filles, une avec les cheveux rouges et l'autre avec les cheveux noirs. Je ne réfléchissais plus et fonçais vers ma belle.

PoV Kim :

Je rejoignis Skye et Sue, qui je le savais, étais chez moi au moment-même. En effet, elles étaient très vite devenues plus que des amies…hum…et passaient tout leur temps ensembles. Dès qu'elles me virent arriver, elles m'ouvrirent les bras et je me réfugiais entre elles. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes comme ça, jusqu'à ce que Skye me demande ce qu'il se passait :

Allez, Querida, dis-moi ce qui te fais mal.

C'est Jared ! Il a dit qu'il m'aimait d'un coup comme ça mais je ne peux pas je n'ai pas le droit…je continuais en espagnol emporter par mes émotions, bien que Sue ne comprenne pas…. He perdido a Paco, no quiero que vuelva a suceder. Yo era demasiado malo. Yo no, yo no ... (=J'ai déjà perdu Paco, je ne veux pas que ça recommence. J'ai eu trop mal. Je veux pas, je veux pas...). Finalement, Sue partit discrètement après m'avoir serré dans ses bras et embrasser ma sœur, comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire

mi querida, cálmate. Todo va à estar bien. ¿Por qué dices que no puedes? (= ma chérie, calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer. Pourquoi tu dis que tu ne peux pas ?)

No quiero volver a vivir lo mismo que antes. ¡ Ustedes han visto cómo termina! Tengo demasiado miedo de sufrir, tengo que decir que yo no lo quiero, tengo que huir de mí o yo todavía estaré equivocado. (= Je ne veux pas revivre la même chose qu'avant. Tu as bien vu comment ça a finit ! J'ai trop peur de souffrir, je dois lui dire que je ne veux pas de lui, je dois le faire fuir loin de moi, sinon je vais encore avoir mal.)

¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Te mereces ser feliz! ¡ Tiene que dejar de tener miedo! ¡Si lo amas, que venga a ti! En él se explica su historia, lo que sientes y entender, si realmente amas. ¿Estás enamorada de él? (= Arrête de dire ça ! Tu mérites d'être heureuse ! Tu dois arrêter d'avoir peur ! Si tu l'aimes, laisse-le venir à toi ! Explique lui ton histoire, ce que tu ressens et il comprendra, s'il t'aime vraiment. Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de lui ? )

Sì…

¡ Tan ocsuro ! ¡ Deje de pensar ! (= alors fonce ! Arrête de réfléchir !)

Tienes razon. ¡Gracias !

De nada. Ria-t-elle. Mais la prochaine fois ne fais pas fuir ma copine s'il te plait !

Je ne répondis pas et partit en courant (ça devient une habitude !) son rire résonnant dans mes oreilles.

Je finis par rentrer dans quelqu'un qui se trouvait être…

PoV Jared :

Alors que je courrais la rejoindre, elle me tomba directement dans les bras. Je suis trop fort, pensai-je. Je lui dis alors :

Il faut qu'on parle

Je crois aussi, répondis-t-elle en baissant les yeux et en rougissant légèrement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 : ( pas d'español ici car ce chapitre est seulement constitué de leur discussion)

PoV Kim :

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la forêt, sans un mot. Jared m'aida à enjamber les racines et les troncs d'arbres. D'ordinaire, je lui aurais dit que je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule, mais quelque chose me retint et j'acceptais son aide sans broncher. Nous marchâmes pendant environ une demi heure avant d'arriver dans une magnifique clairière, traversée par un petit ruisseau. Nous nous assîmes l'un en face de l'autre, en tailleur. Jared regardais le sol, moi je le regardais ou plutôt je le contemplais. Il se passa encore 10 minutes de silence quand je me décidais à parler le faisant relever la tête :

Où est-ce qu'on est ? je faisais l'effort de parler exclusivement en anglais pour rendre la conversation plus simple

Dans une clairière. Il rigola un peu, je haussais un sourcil. Je viens ici quand j'ai besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. Je me suis dit que c'était l'endroit idéal et au moins nous ne serons pas dérangés par qui que ce soit.

Ah…d'accord.

Il y eu encore un moment de silence. Puis il reprit et je sus que le moment avec un grand M était arrivé :

Je suis désolé…de t'avoir dit ça tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer ou te blesser, c'est juste que j'avais besoin de te dire ce que je ressentais. Tu accepterais de me pardonner ?

Non.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je n'ai rien à te pardonner, tu n'as rien fait de mal c'est juste que…je suis pas sûr d'être prête pour ça…

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais je le coupais :

Non, laisse-moi finir. Je vais tout te raconter même si ce n'est pas facile. Ça c'est passer un an avant que j'arrive ici, mais laisse-moi tout te raconter depuis le début :

A Chicago, où j'habitais avant, je faisais partie d'un gang. El sangre Latino. Littéralement, le sang latino. Tout les membres étaient des mexicains qui étaient venus aux Etats-Unis pour poursuivre le rêve américain. Mais ils ont vite déchantés, il n'y avait pas de place pour eux. La société les rejetaient, ils vivaient dans les quartiers sud, les quartiers pauvres en fait. La séparation entre eux et les « blancs » était très net. Même au lycée, les élèves ne se mélangeaient pas. Un jour, un gars, Hector, créa le gang. Il enrôla les jeunes et les moins jeunes, et il devint riche en dealant. Il était connu et respecté. Quand mes parents sont arrivés à Chicago, ils vivaient de manière assez aisé. Mais un jour, mon père à rencontré la Sibérienne. Il est partit, nous laissant seul. Pour que l'on puisse survivre ma mère a abandonné son rêve, ouvrir son école, et as prit deux travails. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Alors mon frère Alex, s'est enrôlé avec son meilleur ami Paco. Il se contentait de récupérer l'argent. Mais un jour, il est tombé amoureux d'une blanche et ils sont sortis ensemble. Dans le même temps, Paco m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui . C'est resté secret car je savais que mon frère n'accepterait jamais notre relation. Il faut que tu saches que j'étais aussi enrôlée. Tout se passait aussi bien que ça le pouvait. Mais la copine de mon frère avait peur pour lui. Elle lui demandait tout le temps d'arrêter mais il ne pouvait pas. On ne quitte pas El sangre sans en payer le prix c'est-à-dire que tu te fais marquer au fer rouge et battre par tout les membres du gang, rare sont ceux qui y survivent. Le jour d'Halloween, on lui a confié un vraie livraison de drogue pas seulement récupérer l'argent. Sa copine est allé le distraire et avec Paco nous y sommes allés à sa place. J'étais cachée dans un buisson, et Paco s'est avancé. Mais il s'est avérer que c'était un piège du boss pour éliminer Alex, qui devenait trop dangereux. J'ai vu Paco se faire descendre se soir là. (les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues). Alex est arrivé et il a abattu Hector. Il a quand même été à l'hôpital. Il a quitté la Blanche et après l'enterement de Paco, il s' est rendu compte qu'il ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle. Il a dit donc subit l'épreuve et il est partit la rejoindre. Nous sommes venus ici pour nous protéger et pour que ma mama puisses réaliser son rêve. Mais chaque nuit, ça me hante. Je n'oublierais jamais toute la douleur que j'ai ressenti. C'est pour ça que quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais j'ai eu peur….

Il s'approcha de moi, me prit dans ses bras et me berça doucement avant de commencer à parler :

Kim, jamais je ne te ferais souffrir. Je peux te promettre que je serais toujours là et que je t'aimerais toujours. Tu es l'Unique pour moi. Je ne peux vivre avec personne d'autre que toi. Je t'aime tellement. J'aimerais que tu sois mienne mais si tu ne le peux pas, je comprendrais et je m'effacerais même si se sera la pire épreuve de ma vie je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

A ce moment-là je ne doutais plus. Je sus que c'était lui. Alors je me penchais vers lui, j'allais m'embrasser mais il m'arrêta :

Attends tu dois savoir quelque chose à propos de moi.

Je le regardais attendant la suite. Alors il se leva et commença à se déshabiller en me faisant signe de pas tourner la tête. D'un coup, il se recula et se transforma en un immense loup brun. Sur le moment, je ressentis une immense envie de fuir mais quand je regardais ses yeux je le reconnus. Alors, je m'avançais vers lui passait ma main dans sa fourrure et callait ma tête dans son cou. Il se retransforma, enfila son short, me repris dans ses bras et il m'embrassa. Je sentis ses mains descendre dans mon dos tandis que je plaçais les miennes dans son cou. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et il approfondit le baiser. A bout de souffle, nous nous écatâmes, nos fronts l'un contre l'autre :

Je t'aime, soufflâmes nous en même temps.


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue :

15 ans plus tard :

PoV Kim :

Je m'appelle Kim Nozuka. Cela fait 10 ans que je suis marié avec Jared. Toutes ces années avec lui n'ont été que des années de bonheur. Nous avons aujourd'hui trois enfants : deux garçons, Alex, en honneur de mon frère, décédé dans un accident de voiture il y a 11 ans et Sammy, petit clin d'œil a Sam qui a été présent pour nous deux pendant toutes ces années. Notre fille qui vient de naître s'appelle Elena. Elle est magnifique. Jared a quitté la meute et il est désormais mécanicien.

Jared est la meilleure chose qui aurait pu m'arriver dans ma vie.

Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi j'ai rigolé la première fois que je les aient vus dans la forêt, non ? Et bien, c'est parce qu'on aurait dit un peu une bande de boyscouts, ce qu'ils sont d'une certaine manière d'ailleurs.

Au fait, oui ! Mes enfants sont bilingues ce qui énervent tout le monde, sauf leur père qui l'est aussi maintenant.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini, merci d'avoir été là et je répondrais aux reviews en publiant un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que la fin peut vous paraître trop simple mais je l'aime comme ça. Peut-être que plus tard, je rallongerais la fiction...qui c'est ?

Je pense commencer une nouvelle fic' mais cette fois une Bella-Emmett ou une Bella-Jacob. Je n'aime pas les couples standard. :)

Adios y muchos besos !

Laura


End file.
